Perfect
by BethPruedenceHalliwell
Summary: I have no clue how this ended up the way it did but it started out as a song-fic to the song Perfect by Simple Plan.  I don't own anything so leave me alone! Unless it is to review a story! AHHHHHHHH!


**Perfect**

A/n: Songfic! Oneshot! Song used: Perfect by Simple Plan. The plot bunnies just attacked me! It wasn't my fault! They wouldn't leave me alone! This is before they find out who Chris is.

"Piper, phone for you!" Rob, the bartender of P3, called out- holding the phone out to her.

"Hello?" Piper answered out of breath. "What do you mean you cancel?" Piper exclaimed in panic. Her band for the night was canceling on her last minute and she had no replacements lined up. "You can't cancel!" She reiterated angrily.

The dial tone rang loudly from the phone that was now linp in Piper's hands. "Damn it!" She shouted, slamming the phone back into its cradle and ignoring the curious looks from the crowd.

"Hey, Piper." Phoebe said cheerfullly, approaching her sister. However, once Phoebe got into proximity with Piper she could immediately feel the frustration. "Whoa, what's wrong?" She asked in concern.

Piper turned to Phoebe and announced, furiously, "My band just canceled on me and I have no one to go on stage tonight!"

"Oh no, what are you going to do?" Phoebe asked with genuine concern. P3 had a reputation for delivering the promised bands and Phoebe really didn't want to see Piper lose business over something like this.

Paige walked over to the bar and winced nervously at the expression on Piper's face. "What happened?" She asked cautiously, seriously hopping there wasn't a 'family emergency.'

"Don't ask!" Piper exclaimed furiously. paige looked at Phoebe and Phoebe nodded.

Paige looked out towards the crowd and spotted Chris. Quickly she waved him over, hoping to diffuse the tension. "Hey Chris. How's my new favorite whitelighter?" She asked, smiling in her 'follow along' way.

"Um... good." Chris asid, watching them with something akin to suspciion in his eyes.

"Perfect!" Piper exclaimedj, jabbing a finger at Chris. "Can you sing?" She asked, her eyes shinning.

"What?" Chris exclaimed in shock. "Absolutely not! No way." He stuttered in surprise.

"My band canceled." Piper explained shortly. "So if you can sing, which I think yoiu can, then get your ass on my stage." Piper said her no nonsense tone.

"But... Piper. The last time this happened..." Chris began, trailing off when Phoebe interrupted him.

"This happened before?" Phoebe asked in confusion.

"Um... not technically. Not yet. Future consequences." Chris finished sheepishly. Piper shot him a furious look.

"Christopher..." Piper started in a threatening tone.

"Okay, okay." Chris sighed, turning towards the stage. "I give up!" He exclaimed. Chris walked towards the stage with dread; this wasn't going to end well. Piper followed behind him and swiftly ogot on stage.

"Hello, everyyone." Piper greeted in a falsely cheery voice. "the band who was originally supposed to be here canceled, so while I find a replacement plase enjoy... Chris." She finsihed somewhat lamely, rushing off the stage.

Chris stared after her in annoyance and picked up the microphone. "Um... this is a song that I wrote. It's called Perfect." Chris took a deep breath and began singing in bitter tone.

"Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect"

Chris finished the song and glared angrily at the audience as they began screaming, "ENCORE!" Chris shook his head and decended from the stage, ignoring the cheers mingled with boo's that followed him.

"Never again!" He told Piper, walking away into his back room and muttering about over-controlling mothers and demons.  
-(A few months later)-

"Do I have to?" Chris whined as he was dragged up the stairs by the sisters. They were insisting that he help them put up Christmas decorations and he was resisting as much as possible.

"Yes." Piper answered quickly, one hand tugging on his arm and the other holding Wyatt. The last few months he had proven himself trustworthy to the sisters so, while he still kept his secretes, they had come to a truce with him.

Chris groaned as Phoebe bounded up the stairs while singing Christmas carolls at the top of her lungs. Paige joined her after a minuet and Piper tried to force him to join in as well. After a few hesitant moments, Chris started singing as they entered the attic.

"They're over here." Paige called from across the room. She pulled out large boxes covered in dust and grinned. Piper left Chris's side to put Wyatt in his play pen before rejoining them.

"Whoa, this box is heavy." Phoebe said, straining from the effort of lifting a large box full of Christmas lights.

"I got it." Chris volunteered, moving forward and taking the box from Phoebe. It was heavy, but he didn't show it.

"Bring it downstairs." Piper instructed, pointing in the general direction of the stairs.

"Okay." Chris agreed, walking towards the stairs. However, apparently Wyatt felt left out from all the fun so he orbed a toy out of his hand and in front of Chris's feet. Before either of the sisters could warn him Chris had stepped on the bear and tripped over backwards. The box fell on top of him as the room erupted into laughter. Chris, somehow, had gotten himself tangled in all the Christmas lights. The Charmed ones watched him struggle to get out of them for a second, each one choking on laughter, before Paige came up with the brilliant idea of taking pictures.

"Blackmail." She informed him with a smile. Chris glared at her evilly however, the effect was greatly diminished with all the lights and Paige merely burst into laughter.

"Aw, poor Chris." Phoebe snickered, seeing his lips begin to form a pout.

"Not funny!" Chris said sternly, trying not to laugh himself. Paige continued snapping pictures, vowing to use them against him later.

-(7 years later)-

"Mommy, can I help put up the lights." A seven-year old Chris begged sweetly. Piper stared down at him and smiled, shaking her head in amusement at the enthusiasm he was showing. She hadn't expected to have a second child- Chris had been a total surprise. However, after future Chris sacrificed himself to save her family Piper had decided that it was only right to name her baby after him.

"Sure, peanut." Piper said, smiling at the way Chris started running up the attic stares. "Wait for me!" She called, hurrying after him. Piper heard a crash and ran faster, praying Chris hadn't gotten hurt. "Chris, are you alright?"

"Um..." Chris said hesitantly, trying to escape from his Christmas light prison. "Kinda." He said, watching her eyes widen in shock and amusement when she entered the room. He could tell that she was trying very hard not to laugh so Chris sent her his most adorable pout.

"Oh my..." Piper trailed off and her hand flew to her mouth as something inside her mind clicked. An intense feeling of deja vu washed over her as she remembered another person named Chris tangled in those same lights seven years ago. Piper's eyes instantly began scanning his face and she was astounded that she hadn't figured it out before now. His eyes, hair, clothes, everything was just like the other Chris- minus the nerosis. Piper sank to her knees as her legs gave out and her eyes widened in shock.

"Mom?" Chris asked, wondering what had caused his mother so much distress. Struggling for another minute Chris finally orbed away from the lights and to his mothers side. "Are you okay?" He asked in worry, reading to scream for his dad or aunt Paige.

"Paige!" Piper called, startling Chris in the process. She was staring at him with an intensity that was freaking out the poor kid. Paige orbed in less then a second later and stared around, looking for a source of threat and finding none.

"Piper!" Paige said in annoyance. "You can't just call me away from work without any reason..." Paige trailed off as she noticed the contemplative look on Piper's face. "What's up?" Paige said nervously.

"Do you remember when the other Chris was helping us with the decorations?" Piper asked urgently, standing again and ignoring Paige's shocked look and Chris's confused one.

"Yes, why?" Paige asked suspiciously, wondering why Piper was bringing up a topic that had been buried for years.

"I need to see the pictures." Piper demanded. A confused Paige went to find the pictures. Chris turned to his mother with wide eyes.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Chris asked in confusion, wondering why Piper was still staring at him and blushing at the attention.

"You just reminded me of someone who we used to know." Piper explained vaguely. Chris stared at her, wondering why that would cause such a reaction. Paige orbed back in with the pictures in her hands and stared at Piper and Chris. Piper held her hand out for the pictures wordlessly and Paige handed them over. Piper quickly scrutinized the pictures and Chris's face before comprehension dawned on her features.

"What is it?" Paige asked curiously, wondering what was so facinating.

"Look!" Piper said with excitement, shoving the pictures at Paige with shaky hands. "Chris looks just like Chris!"

"What?" Paige questioned, staring at Piper as though she had lost her mind.

"Chris-" Piper began slowly, pointing at the pictures. "Looks just like Chris!" She said, flinging a finger in Chris's direction and Chris stared at them with confusion.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, looking between his excited mom and slowly understanding aunt. No one answered him.

"You're right!" She realized, staring at Chris in amazment. "I've got to go tell Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed, orbing out to inform her sister and then her brother in law.

"What's going on?" Chris repeated loudly, stamping his foot in frustration. Piper smiled at the sight of him and sighed, wondering how to explain this.

"Well..." Piper placed the pictures and pointed at the person in them. "That person, is you." She said, wincing at how strange that sounded. Chris's eyes widened in disbelief and he stared at Piper.

"Me?" Chris repeated doubtfully, staring at the photogragh. Piper sighed again, took Chris's hand and kneeled down to his level.

"A long time ago, before you were born, a man came to us from the future. He had a very important job to do, but he was very secretive." She attempted to explain.

"What did he need to do?" Chris interupted with curiosity.

"Well... he had to save your brother." Piper said, nodding at Chris's incredulous look. "He was very brave to come back here. He was you." Piper finished, pointing at the picture and pointing out the similarites to Chris. Chris demanded that Piper tell him about the other Chris so they went downstairs to the kitchen and spent the night talking about the other Chris.

Eventually Chris asked, "If you didn't know who he was then how did you act around him?" Chris asked.

"Well we were all a little mean to him at first." Piper began to explain, smiling at the indignant expression on Chris's face. "But Leo really had issues with him..." Piper trailed off as she remembered the night that Chris had sang about what a horrible father he had. Piper winced, and hoped that this Chris would get along with Leo better. "We eventually got along." Piper finished quickly, not wanting to go into details about Leo and the other Chris's issues.

"Mommy, I'm tired. It's been a long day." Chris said, emphasizing his words by yawning widely.

"Okay, peanut. Time for bed." Piper smiled as she led Chris upstairs and tucked him in. Piper leaned against the wall for support and smiled, happy to have finally figured out Chris's biggest secret.


End file.
